1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to train derailment prevention systems and more particularly pertains to a new non-derailable train system including a movable crossing platform for preventing train derailments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of train derailment prevention systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, train derailment prevention systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,163; 4,779,537; 3,648,617; 5,657,699; 3,143,081; and 376,460.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new non-derailable train system including a movable crossing platform. The inventive device includes spaced tracks having a rounded upper surface, train wheels having a concave outer perimeter wall complimentary to the rounded upper surface of the tracks for preventing lateral removal of the wheels from the tracks. Also included is a movable platform system for facilitating crossing of the tracks by other vehicles.
In these respects, the non-derailable train system including a movable crossing platform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing train derailments.